


History Repeating

by angelus2hot



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel wants to repeat history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** History Repeating  
>  **Fandom:** The Originals  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Marcellus Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,223  
>  **Summary:** Marcel wants to repeat history.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com)

“Tell me, Rebekah.” His dark eyes gazed into hers. “Tell me you don’t feel the same way that I do and I’m wasting my time here with you. All you have to do is say the word and I’ll leave. I’ll never bother you again.” He knew what he was about to say was wrong but he had to get through to her one way or another. He had to see if she still cared. Something told him she did but he had to be sure. “If you don’t want me then I’m sure I can find someone who does.” Marcellus knew the minute he said the words that only one person would come to Rebekah’s mind.

For a split second Rebekah could have sworn she had seen red. _How dare he threaten her!_ “Fine! Why don’t you go back to your little blonde human and leave me alone?” She snarled the words at him.

Marcellus, although relieved beyond measure, he still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “You’re jealous.” Why in the hell she would have anything to be jealous of was beyond him.

Rebekah’s mouth popped open. “What? I am no such thing. Why should it matter to me what you do or to whom you do it?” Her lips curled with disdain. “You’re nothing to me.”

A wicked grin began to slowly spread across his face as he walked closer to her. “Oh, nothing am I?” He tsked as he shook his finger at her. “Why do I find that so very hard to believe? If am nothing to you then why do you look at me as if you could devour me on the spot? And why does the thought of me with my ‘little blonde human’ as you put it send you into a fit of anger.”

She rolled her eyes at his obvious ploy. Apparently, he thought very highly of himself. It was a change from when they were last together and not for the better. She could honestly say that she didn’t like it; not one little bit. “I’m not angry, Marcellus. Just disgusted. Maybe you should learn the difference.”

“Really?” He reached out and caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. “Then why do you close your eyes at my touch?” Marcellus gently touched her eyelids with the pads of his thumbs before allowing his hands to drop to his sides.

Rebekah opened her eyes wide. She hadn’t even realized that she had closed them. It was just that his touch brought back memories of the way they were that she almost... No! She gave herself a mental shake. She was not doing this. He’d had his chance with her but he chose a different option. It didn’t matter what he had done or why the only thing that mattered to her was that he hadn’t chosen her.

Marcellus took advantage of her silent preoccupation and took a step, closing the distance between them. “You got to stop denying what you feel, Rebekah, what you want. And we both know what that is.” He ran his fingers across her lips, tracing the fullness of bottom lip. “We are so very good together.”

Her blonde hair whipped around her shoulders as she shook her head. “We were good together, Marcel. Past tense.” She resisted the urge to bite the finger that lingered on her mouth. “We’re ancient history.”

He tilted his head to the side as he trailed his fingers down her chin, across her neck to her chest. His fingers lingered in the v of her cleavage. “Do you know what they say about history, Rebekah?”

A look of confusion crossed her face.

“They say if you don’t learn your history and learn it well then you are doomed to repeat it.” He smiled as she caught an unneeded breath as he slid his hand down her body to slip his arms around her waist and pull her closer against him. “I want to be doomed, Rebekah. I want history to repeat itself with us. I want a do over. Everything that went wrong with us I want to redo to make it better.”

She could feel the ice around her heart beginning to melt at his words. She tried to stay strong, she wanted to stay strong; but there was something about the way he said it and the way he was looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world. And that’s what she had always wanted. To be someone’s most important thing. 

Rebekah bowed her head. “I want to believe you, Marcellus. But why should I? You have done nothing...” She paused before she continued. “Except break my heart into a million pieces.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I was an idiot. I thought I wanted to be a vampire more than I wanted anything else in the whole world. But I was wrong.” He stared deep into her eyes willing her to understand, to believe him. “If I could go back in time I would change it all. I would gladly give up my immortality for you. Just to be able to hold you in my arms and call you mine. Even if it’s only for a short human lifetime.”

Rebekah couldn’t stop the doubtful look that spread across her face. _Right. There was no way he would give that up._ “But what about all the other things you want. You’re king of New Orleans now. Are you seriously trying to make me believe you would give that up?”

It took all of his willpower not to grab her by the arms and shake some sense into her. _What would take, what would he have to do to make her believe him?_ “You are all I have ever wanted.” He leaned his forehead against her as he whispered, “From now until the end of time you are all I will ever want.”

Tears shimmered in her eyes as she looked up at him at a loss for words. “Marcellus, I...”

He was tired of talking, besides he had heard that actions speak a lot clearer than words. And if memory served him correctly he and Rebekah had never had any problems with wordless communications. Without another word he pulled her deeper into his embrace and lowered his lips to hers. The second they touched it was as if a fire burned bright in the room consuming them. His hands slid up her back to tangle into her long blonde hair as he deepened the kiss. 

She had almost forgotten how good he kissed, like a devil or an angel come to torment her with things she shouldn’t want. But how she wanted him. With a soft moan of surrender her hands slipped beneath his shirt to caress his skin. _Oh, how she had missed this! She had missed him._

With a groan he pulled back, leaving her feeling bereft of his touch. “Tell me, Rebekah.”

Rebekah knew she could have told him to leave her alone that she didn’t feel the way he did. But it would have been a lie. “I have never stopped wanting you, Marcellus. Not ever.”

A smile of satisfaction and triumph began to spread across his face as he lowered his head and claimed her lips once more.


End file.
